yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
The Zero Branch
Within the city of KasaiHana the many Yakuza clan's that run them are all over the place. Doing what they pretty much want and feel like doing. Living on nothing but there Brutal tactics and Moral codes that they have formed within amongst each other. Fear is a natural human response. It is as natural as breathing air or eating food to live. In fact, fear is a part of survival instinct. But in this new world fear is simply not acceptable. Anxiety and fear are seen as a weaknesses that cannot be allowed. In some cultures, ruthlessness is tempered by honor, and the rise to power is determined by one's dedication to duty. To attain honor and power, one must live by a strict code wherein fear and anxiety are treated as grave offenses, and as powerful tools. For the Yakuza, a Japanese secret society that has existed for centuries, signs of weakness among its members is not tolerable. On the other hand, their organization thrives and rules based on the weakness of people outside the confines of the ancient fraternity. The Yakuza is reputedly behind almost every illegal activity in Japan from prostitution, game-fixing, and smuggling, to illicit drugs and protection rackets. For the Oyabun or Chairmen of the KasaiHana underworld, anxiety can be compared to a sword with no handle. To grasp the blade and strike is to invite harm upon yourself. But a sword with a fine handle can be held and used to cut through anything that goes against the plans and desires of the Yakuza, which is comparable to the power, influence, and violence associated with the Italian Mafia or the Chinese Triads. KasaiHana and even Japanese organized crime is different from all other criminal organizations in the sense that their activities are carried out in the open, often in the direct line of sight of the police. The Yakuza clans flaunt their power and influence by running operations that go around the technical restrictions of KasaiHana rigid legal system. For example, pachinko parlors, casino's that feature Japanese-style pinball and slot machines is actually gambling joints allegedly run by organized crime. Despite strict anti-gambling laws, these parlors were able to operate by using balls as the "winnings." The pachinko player can use these balls to play more games or to exchange them for prizes. By eliminating money from the gambling process, the pachinko parlors can continue to rake in millions every single day for organized criminal organizations. The existence of the Yakuza is actually allowed in KasaiHana despite its alleged links to criminal activities. This organization has an incomparable level of freedom to operate. The different Yakuza clans or families even have their own office buildings that are regarded as corporate headquarters. It may be unusual in other parts of the globe but the Yakuza is actually accepted as part of Japanese society. CLANS Though most people are born into a clan, those that were recruited may not show similar traits to those that are presented below. Kagemaru clan (Shadowdog clan.) ' * The Kagemaru clan, or their street name Shadow Dogs, is known for there brutal ways in combat and there high stamina. Mixing there Martial arts from Japanese and Chinese culture to become brutal martial artist that take no heed to there opponents well being. Kind natured, and known to get right down to business. Most of the male members are known to be very lustful with vulgar behaviors and persona's towards women but never to the point of highly disrespecting them. They are a mix of African and Japanese descent. Mostly known to be highly skillful gunmen and swords men. But can barely drive a car around the corner before crashing it into a light pole. They are in charge of taking care the schools inside of Kasaihana city, They use the street fighting system of Kasaihana, where they hold a fighting tournament every week to raise money. They also help with debts, helping to protect people from loan-sharks. '' * ''(((( As of right now, the Kagemaru clan is erdicated thanks to the Soramaru, joining may not be possible unless you get out there and rp out seeking out either of the leaders of this clan ))))'' 8 member spots left open. '''Soramaru Clan (Skydog clan.) * Soramaru clan known to be the brother clan of the Kagemaru clan. The Sormaru clan is a mixed branch of Yakuza and Triad members. Meaning the people in this clan are mostly a mix of Chinese and Japanese. There fighting styles are mostly Chinese and they often beat enemies to the point of defeat. Never quick to kill. They are quick off there feet and highly up in Stamina. Able to fight opponents for hours without giving in to there bodies attempt to shut down. They control the gun-trade ironically in the city. Making sure that the right people are issued weapons and not some random lunatic. Often kind hearted to women you could see one of them taking one out to dinner and being polite to one of them, but as we know everyone’s different you might find one trying to sexually harass one like the Kagemaru clan. 7 memeber spots open Daiyamondo Clan (Diamond Clan.) * Daiyamondo Clan, a clan full of Opportunist and money makers. They take part in most of the drug trafficking from other lands and making sure they get through. They are highly wealthy and mostly seen driving around in expensive cars and what not. There combat skills are Deadily most guys in this clan dont give two shits about there opponent and will kill them for the hell of it, or to just flaunt there money. Their Driving skills are highly matched along with there high intelligence. Most people from this clan can out think even the smartest of men. They are also in charge of the Loan-shark department, often clashing heads with the Kagemaru clan. Noted to be very deceitful and cunning very manipulating and easily able to evade the police forces.The Daiyamondo clan is also in charge of the enterainment mostly making sure that Celeberties come to Kasihana in the first place, simply to get more money there way. 10 member spots left open. Utsukushii Clan ( Beauty clan) Utsukushii Clan (Beauty clan): Is made up of women for the most part, beautiful women that use their high intelligence, high stamina, and high combat prowess against their opponents in any way possible. Mostly known as a Hit-man group or an Assassination agency, the operate mostly under the radar. Mostly keeping track of the prostitution that goes on within the city, allowing their girls to do the deeds. But... they often use this for an advantage. The girls would play as prostitutes, and kill the men often due to them being a target, or the target having a lot of money and it would benefit there clan as a whole. Often using combat that seemed to be similar to old Japanese ninja like styles. 8 member spots left open. '' Chitori Clan ( BloodBird Clan) ChiTori Clan, ( BloodBirdClan.) Is also a clan mostly made of women. They use there skills in a different way though, often using there money to support women sports and other things that revolved around women. Highly intelligent and high in renown. They even help fund the continent in there war affairs and things that they need. Resembled as most clans as the “higher-ups.” Most women here are all business, never really seen with men, unless its on a business level. Sadly enough they team up with the Daiyamondo clan, working on the low as loan sharks. To plainly put it, all of the women in this clan are treated like royalty due to there high status. ''9 member spots left open. '' '''Katsaihana Keisatsu (KPD Katsaihana Police department.)' Katsaihana Keisatsu (KPD Katsaihana Police department.) Ahh, and with every Mafia story is the cops. The KPD, is more of an army than a police force. You need a big force to battle such a big threat. Odd enough most people that Join are Injected with a serum that gives them 'inhuman' qualities in combat, there driving skills are high, able to do the most incredible things on high-speed chases, in combat they use American karate styles and Muy Thai styles against the people they attempt to arrest. Sadly enough there intelligence is probably as high as any local gangster unless there in the detective department. 9 member spots left open. '' 'Wakahisa Clan (Geisha Clan)' The Wakahisa Clan, is a clan of Geishas. Female entertainers that reside and mostly do all of there work inside of District 2. Peace-full at heart like the Geisha before them, they are typically using there time to entertain people with there great skills of dance, and classical music. The Japanese Arts are mostly there forte. Unlike there competitors and rivals the Utsukushii Clan who uses prostitution and sex to deceive there enemies to submission until they are vulnerable enough to strike and kill them. They work as spies for different Yakzua's clans. And due to the high variety of Geisha groups and clans no one can be clearly sure which clan is a spy or not. Being so that they act as host to throw there targets off to gain the information they need. Though they do not believe in murder they will do what they must. And when a Yakuza clan calls upon them they will do what they must but they will not work for everyone. Mostly those who they know have a honest and pure nature will they then accept a mission. Though they are entertainers with dance, do not let it fool you. There combat skills with there fan dancing make them highly deadly for those that trained. So the ones high in rank in this clan would be unwise to fight them. They live in a area in District 2 modeled after the old district in japan named Kamishichiken, out of respect they named it the same thing. The original Kamishichiken is located in Kyoto’s Nishijin area, which is known for traditional hand-woven textiles. The quiet streets of Kamigyo-ku are made up of dark, wooden buildings, mainly o-chaya (teahouses) and okiya (geisha houses). Unlike the other remaining districts, which are located close to the city center, Kamishichiken is further away, and accordingly significantly quieter and attracts fewer tourists. The geisha of this district are known for being subtle and demure, few in number but each highly accomplished dancers and musicians. In Distrct 2, the clan lives a bit off to the south of Distrct 2, where one could pear out near the ocean. Even the other yakuza's respect the ways of this clan and it is forbidden to go there to commit the crimes they do everywhere else. ''9 member spots left open. '' 'Ryourishite Clan (Cooking/Cuisine Clan)' Commercially known as the Ryouri clan they hold high status positions in KasaiHana City as the masters of traditional Japanese cuisine, controlling over 50% of the food industry as a whole with the exception of American cuisine, fast food and street food that still thrives in certain sectors. Most of the men of the clan are skilled Chefs, Cooks and Butchers while the women are mostly Bakers, Brewers and Caterers. On the surface the members are professional, passionate, dedicated, hardworking and non threatening people but behind the million dollar smiles of this charismatic performers lay something much darker. With century’s worth of practice they have all but perfected the art of discreet and silent killing in one of the most heartless and least expected forms...food. The main weapon based skill the clan is known for, amongst those inner circles that know the truth of their skills, is Tantojutsu or The art of Knife combat. The best examples of these are the high ranking Butchers, Teppanyaki Chefs and Sushi Chefs. Their other skills include small explosives and toxins which require impeccable precision, exact measurements and steady hands. The best examples for these skills are the high ranking Cake Makers and Tea experts. Needless to say the Intelligence required for the mastery of these combat skills is quite impressive. The clans overall stamina is quite low, they wouldn't last very long in hand to hand combat but then again they don't engage in such conflicts if at all possible. The clan is more of the incapacitate, tie down or paralyze then slowly torture to death type of hostiles. Even though they have swift hands they are not the fastest on their feet either but they don't need to be seeing as they have sufficient driving skills, not to the point they would out race the street king but enough to out run the KPD or the random shoot out thugs. Their regular services include 24hr Delivery, Private Catering, Private Parties and Private Hosting while there "Non-regular” services include but are not limited to Quality/Custom item production such as poisoned tea or edible sized bombs, Personal Carrier with guarantee of safe delivery and complementary "Clean Up". Although they hold no restrictions on Quantity or Time Frames they do sometimes need a little monetary persuasion to attempt eliminating certain targets. In other words they are greedy little suckers due to the fact that the art of cuisine is not a cheap one. Their motto is "Let us cook for you so you can feast as if it were your last meal." and is always spoken with a tender smile and a psychotic glint in their eyes that people mistake for charm. The majority of the clan is found in District 2, taking advantage of the wealthy customers, but have select estabilshments in District 1 with the ocassional delivery to the KHP. ''9 member spots left open. '' 'Zugaikotsu – Skull clan''' This group is made up of four people, we found each other because of our shared brilliance and my limitless money. I,Aijin, the leader; assembled this group because I wanted to do more then just be rich and follow in my father’s footsteps. So I created Zagaikotsu, meaning skulls and that means we are going to break it. We are best known for our traditional japanese clothing which we wear on a daily basis and our host club, YHC located in District 2. Where we serve customers as a front to our actual business which consists of being hired help and fixed bettings and loans. My team is Rin; she plays maid but is really a little spitfire, a thief by trade. Her slight of hand goes above and beyond those of the top magician. Kuro, our little shy boy that the girls go mental for, he can collect information from anyone, his techniques are not to be discussed outside the group. He knows everything about everything, we are lucky he’s on our team and last but not least, Wilbert, the Whenever/Wherever butler. This fucker turns up out of nowhere and vanishes just the same, he is our hitman and can be hired by others for the right price. As gokudo, we of course take care of our own before anyone else, so you better watch yourselves. Harm one of us and wake up with a knife in your partner’s eye socket. Just a warning. Category:Information Category:Yakuza